


Will you let me see you?

by FlangePlackett



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Dark fae Hannibal, Digital Art, Fanart, Magic-user Will, Peaceful aether vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlangePlackett/pseuds/FlangePlackett
Summary: Magic-user Will and dark fae Hannibal bask in the calm of the aether, oblivious to the passage of time.A digital painting inspired by HigherMagic's work "Intentions Far From Honorable".
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Will you let me see you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intentions Far From Honorable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372045) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



Magic-user Will and dark fae Hannibal bask in the calm of the aether, oblivious to the passage of time.

I was so inspired by HigherMagic's beautiful writing in their work "Intentions Far From Honorable" and I couldn't rest until I translated their incredible imagery into art :)

I hope the tags are okay (and the picture quality lol) i'm still new to this!


End file.
